


Supportive Waistlines

by RubberTurianTrash (general809)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Air Inflation, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Drabble, I'm Going to Hell, Kinky as fuck, M/M, Plot What Plot, Yaoi, belly inflation, belly play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general809/pseuds/RubberTurianTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-ME1 Kryterius. Rated for kinkiness and smut.<br/>Contains belly play, semi-realistic air inflation and profuse gayness. Plot?! What plot??!! I just want P0RN! </p><p>Description: As Saren and Nihlus spend more and more time with each other, they look more and more to each other for company. And Saren begins to notice how... supportive Nihlus's waistline is. Our little trip down the golden staircase begins with a knock at Nihlus's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supportive Waistlines

**Author's Note:**

> Rights (and apologies) go to BioWare.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nihlus snapped his eyes open. He could have sworn he heard... knocking?  
He checked the clock beside him. It's 2:00 AM. Who could be knocking at this ho--

This thought was interrupted by another set of sharp raps at his apartment room's door.

Well shit, he wasn't dreaming. He dragged himself out of his small bed, a slight case of morning wood poking through his boxers. The sveltely-built red and black turian padded over to his door, as cautious as a man who had been roused at 2AM could manage.

When he got to the door, Nihlus lazily threw his head onto the peephole on his door. The building was designed in the classic American style, and while he had a security camera, he simply coudn't be arsed to use it, so peephole it was.

Whoever was standing outside the door was way too close, he could only see black. "Oh screw it," he decided, and opened the door.

"Good evening, Nihlus."  
Saren stood on the other end of the door, the monochrome turian standing in attention but obviouslsy fatigued himself.

Nihlus facepalmed. "Saren, what are you doing here? Do you know what ti--"

Interrupted for the second time in the same number of minutes, Nihlus nearly fell over as the smaller man threw his arms around him.

"Nihlus, I... I've been having dreams. Rather... disturbing ones. And I figured it would help if I... talked them out with you."

Nihlus's eyes were wide. This was rather unlike him. Saren didn't... Saren didn't *hug*. Something had to be seriously wrong.

"Come on in," Nihlus gestured a hand inside the small apartment.

They talked for a while, seated on Nihlus's loveseat in his living room. In this time Nihlus had managed to shake off the fatigue for now. What Saren told him really was stressing, and it made a bit more sense now that he would come to see Nihlus about it... since one of the visions involved his own death.

"...and you see, I wouldn't have told you all this if I didn't... respect you as a friend." Saren's mandibles began to flutter, insinuating the embarrassment he felt and that there was something more to this "respect".

Nihlus cradled Saren's head in his hand.

"Saren, you and I both know there's a little bit more than respect that we feel for each other." Wait. That wasn't right.  
"For each other??"

And boom goes the dynamite.

"I meant... that you, feel for me!" Nihlus's voice wavered strongly and his mandibles practically vibrated.

"No, no, I heard what you said!" Saren practically beamed. "You like me back!"

"No I don't! I mean, I LIKE you but not in THA--"

Interrupted *yet again* to Nihlus's chagrin, Saren grabbed his head with both hands and pulled it into his own, locking their lips together in a deep kiss.

Nihlus's head swam. //What in hell is going on? And why do I... like it?// His body tingled all over, he felt a warmth bloom from his chest. Eventually, his mind decided to roll with it, and he let his shoulders sink and his muscles relax, pulling Saren's chest in to touch with his own.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nihlus broke away, and they held each other at arm's length.

"So... what do we do about this?" Nihlus asked in between breaths.  
"I say..." replied Saren, "...we let it happen and see where it takes us."

Nihlus grinned in agreement, and decided that the first place that it was going to take them was his bedroom.

/////////////////////////////////////

Saren led Nihlus by the hand into his bedroom, dragging him in as Nihlus shut the door behind them. Saren lifted his shirt, treating Nihlus to the best view of his well-toned torso he'd ever had. Nihlus emitted a slight growl as he helped Saren undo his pants, allowing them to slide to the floor.  
Saren lustfully gazed downwards at Nihlus's midsection, placing a hand against its surface and stroking over to his side. He lifted the waistband of Nihlus' boxers with the other hand, up and over his hips and down his legs, leaving his pulsing blue manhood in plain view.

Nihlus almost blushed, moaning at the attention Saren gave his belly. He held back the urge to tackle Saren to the ground and pound him right there. Damn, he knew how to play a man... Nihlus lifted Saren's briefs and let them drop to the floor alongside his pants.

Both men now beautifully skyclad, Nihlus grabbed Saren once again, pressing their chitinous nude bodies together as he kissed him again.

Saren grabbed the larger turian's head once again, and kissed him deeply. As he did so, he depressed Nihlus's tongue with his own, and exhaled as hard as he could manage, forcing the air down Nihlus's throat. Saren heard the satisfying gurgle of the air travelling down into Nihlus' stomach, and felt his own cock hardening at the sound.

Nihlus broke away, looking at the smaller man in disbelief.  
"Saren... what the hell was that?"  
"Just helping out your supportive waistline, is all." Saren pressed against Nihlus' abs, and Nihlus felt that his stomach had become a bit pillowier, giving slightly more resistance to Saren's push. It... didn't feel bad. Not one bit. In fact, he loved the way Saren seemed to enjoy it. He was practically beaming, and his length was throbbing against Nihlus' thighs.

Saren guided Nihlus to his bed and pushed him on top of it. He then climbed overtop of his lover and sat down on his legs, clawing at his abdomen with both hands.

Saren leaned in really close to Nihlus's belly, and slowly dipped his tongue in his navel, digging in before dragging out onto the surface of his tummy.

Nihlus shivered. "Ngh, fuck, do that again." He grabbed onto Saren's knees to secure himself, even though he wasn't at risk of really going anywhere.

Saren obliged, digging deeper into Nihlus' belly button and licking a longer and wider swath with his tongue. He supplemented this by massaging his abdominal muscles tenderly with his hands.

Nihlus never realized that his navel was so sensitive, but the way Saren worked it, was just so fucking arousing to him. His chest tightened and his length throbbed with lust.

"Saren..." Nihlus moaned.  
Saren looked up from his navel. "Yes?"  
"D-do that thing where you put air into me again."  
Saren looked at him and chuckled. "Hon, that was just a warmup. I'll be right back."

He stood up and walked into the closet, pulling out the foot-operated air pump Nihlus kept for his guest bed. He swung the tube around, and cocked his weight to one side.

"I'm only gonna do this if you let me, Nihl."

Nihlus looked at him, stupefied. "What exactly are you gonna do?"

Saren chuckled again, a solid, two-tone "hmp", and straddled Nihlus once more, putting the tip of the pump's nozzle squarely in Nihlus' tight pucker.

"Just gonna help out your supportive waistline a little bit more effectively."

Nihlus growled at the stimulation, and spread his legs apart, inviting the hose into his body. Saren obliged, plunging it deep and hard into Nihlus's posterior, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

Saren put Nihlus's legs back down, and set the pump on the floor, slowly depressing it with a two-toed foot.  
Air rushed from the pump into Nihlus's body with a distinct "hissssss", and Saren put an ear to his belly, listening to the erotic gurgling sound the air made as it entered him. He lifted again, putting his hands on Nihlus's belly as he pumped again, and again, feeling his abdomen grow tighter.

Nihlus bucked with each pump, the unfamiliar sensation of being filled like a balloon overwhelming him. His midsection rumbled as air made its way into his intestines, stretching them out to accomodate the gas. His belly began to feel extremely tight, as Saren massaged it and continued to lick his navel, which grew more and more sensitive with each stroke of the pump.

Saren moaned, continuing to rub Nihus's belly as it pushed out and formed a dome. He built a steady rhythm with the pump, watching Nihlus grow bigger. He fingered and licked his navel, extracting sighs and moans and growls from Nihlus, his subvocal getting wavier as the stimulation intensified.

Nihlus's stomach now resembled that of a pregnant woman, a large balloon extending from his body. Saren caressed his bloated body, continuing to inflate him even bigger. His cock rubbed against Nihlus's belly, both turians now moaning with the exertion each pump brought.

But it wasn't enough for Saren. He sped up his pumping speed, eliciting another cry from Nihlus.

"Oh, god, I'm so fucking tight~~!" he cried, clutching his belly in a mix of pleasure and pain. "I'm gonna burst!"

Saren pumped even faster, as if Nihlus's cries turned him on even more. An audible "fshhhhhhhh" noise coming from Nihlus's cartoonishly large belly, now appearing as if he had eaten someone his own size, perfectly round, held back only by his carapace. The air had even moved into his cock, now resembling a large blue sausage with ridges.

"Saren, please, I'm about to explode!" Nihlus screamed, obviously strained with the pressure of the air building inside of him, no longer able to move his arms past his enormous ballooned self. But despite his strife, Nihlus's inflated cock pulsed intensely, spraying pre on the ceiling with a loud cry from Nihlus.

Saren ignored his inflated partner's cries, instead standing up and beginning to hump Nihlus. A veritable living blimp, Nihlus was only glad that the inflation had stopped. He threw his arms back as Saren humped him, rubbing his long blue cock between his own chest and Nihlus's girth. He eventually unplugged the hose from Nihlus's rear, and stuffed his cock in instead.

Saren lifted Nihlus's leg and began to thrust, fucking him like the neck of a balloon. Nihlus bucked and moaned, and eventually it was too much for him, as he came and spread hot seed all over the ceiling.  
Saren eventually came himself, adding a bunch of spooge to Nihlus's intestinal tract, to accompany the huge quantity of air.

Saren could only fall over onto the bed, panting. Nihlus attempted to sit up in vain, his overstretched body allowing no movement.

After he recovered, Saren walked over to his partner's head, and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll take the couch, if that's OK with you."

Nihlus simply nodded, still lost in ecstasy.

Saren gave one more "hmp", before walking out and closing the door, a smile plastered on his face.

Nihlus gave one more look at the time.  
3:30AM. 

He smiled, and closed his eyes for the rest of the night.

/////////////////////////////////////

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the horrid titles and reference to ME2 dialogue that hadn't even happened yet. And for this entire thing, to be honest. I hope someone out there enjoys it.
> 
> I ran out of steam (that is to say, i had to paw and wasn't as horny as i started) around the actual sex, so it kinda trailed off there. Sorry about that too.


End file.
